a displaced human in equestria
by matthewneville13
Summary: hello i am jacob black and i was sent to equestria after going to anime expo dressed as guts from berserk and well some weird merchant sent me here after i bought the pre-dragonslayer sword from him. oh well lets see how things go.


A displaced human in equestria. by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 1

I calmly walked through the vendors of anime expo with a small smile on my face as I did until I came across a certain table that had a specific item I wanted and that item was of course guts pre-dragonslayer sword as I had just not been able to find it when I was looking for it on the internet.

"Hey man how much for the sword" I asked the rather creepy looking robed merchant that was standing behind the vendor table.

"100 dollars for you my friend" The Merchant stated and I smiled as I handed him the money and I picked up the sword or at least I tried to.

"What the why is it so heavy" I asked The Merchant and he smiled at me as my vision began to blur before everything went black.

I awoke with a start only to find myself resting against a tree and I looked around in shock before deciding to get up. Once I had risen to my feet I looked around to try and see anything of significance and of course I saw nothing but forest until I caught a glint of steel and I walked over to it. When I reached the glint I found the pre-dragonslayer sword I bought from that merchant and I sighed as I put my hand on the hilt and a bunch of memories hit me telling me how to use it and I looked around in shock. I hefted the sword onto my shoulder before I sheathed the monster of a sword on my back.

"So i have instantanious learning huh" I said to myself, "That will come in handy."

I began slowly walking through the forest until I came across a small clearing and I smiled as I entered said clearing. I found a nice tree I could rest against and I sat down and I looked up at the beautiful setting sun.

"I guess I don't have much time to get out of this forest then huh?" I asked myself before smiling and getting back to my feet.

After I had risen to my feet I began jogging through the forest hoping to get out before the sun had fully set but I heard a loud child like scream in the distance and I sighed as I began sprinting in it's direction. I came upon a large clearing and I saw 3 small pony fillies being cornered by 5 large wooden wolves and I growled as i burst into the clearing and I drew my sword. When I reached the first of the wooden wolves I swung my huge sword in an upwards slash and I cleaved the large wooden wolf in half easily before I turned my head towards the other wooden wolves and I glared at them.

"You three should probably run back to wherever you came from" I stated to the three small fillies.

"Sure thing mister we'll go get help" The small yellow red haired one stated and I looked at the three fillies in shock as they ran away.

"Well i guess it's just me and you bastards now" I stated before I burst towards the wooden wolves again.

I made it to two of them and they pounced at me so I swung my sword in a wide arc cleaving both of their heads of with ease and I burst towards the final cleaving the first of the two in half with a downwards strike before I finished the last one off by slicing it in half diagonally.

I placed my huge sword on my shoulder before I heard the bushes rustling behind me and I turned my head as I saw the three fillies come through the bushes followed by six mares and they were staring at me in shock when they saw me standing in all my badass glory with my huge sword resting on my shoulder.

"So you were able to get help," I stated with a smirk, "Well no need for it now"

The six mares standing behind the three fillies looked about ready to attack me before I heard what sounded like snapping twigs and I turned only to see two wooden wolves that were twice the size of the other 5 standing before me and I could no longer see the bodies of the five other wolves.

"We'll talk later i for some wolves to take care of" I stated as I readied my sword.

I burst towards the wolves with a loud roar and I cleaved the first one in half vertically before I turned and I skidded on the ground before coming to a stop and bursting towards the second wolf and I cut it in half horizontaly with ease. I sheathed my sword on my back and I calmly began walking towards the fillies and mares with a smirk on my face.

"Well I said we could talk once I was done so," I stated with smile as I clapped my hands together. "What do you wanna know"

"Who and what are you" A rainbow haired mare asked me threateningly and I grinned

"Call me Guts oh and i'm a human" I stated with a smirk on my face and some nerdy looking lavander and pink haired mare was staring at me.

"A real human oh my gosh this is amazing," The nerdy mare stated, "I need to tell the princesses"

"Wait princesses no king or queen?" I asked and the mares shook their heads and I sighed.

I followed the mares and fillies back to their town and we began walking through it though a lot of the ponies in the town were staring at me in shock and curiosity while some mint green pony looked really excited and walked up to me and I looked at her.

"A real human oh this is so cool I told them I told everyone humans were real" The mint green mare stated and I sighed wait I just realized this girl has a horn and wait most of the people here either have horns or wings oh my god I landed in a world of unicorns and pegasi.

"Yep i am real also the names Guts I know it's a weird name but I stick with it" I said with a small happy smile dropping my whole badass persona from earlier and the mint colored unicorn mare smiled at me.

"My name's Lyra and it's nice to meet you Guts" The unicorn mare now named Lyra stated and I smiled at her.

"Well Lyra I need to go but I hope we meet again" I stated with a wave before I began following the 6 mares and the 3 fillies towards a large tree that seemed to have been transformed into a house.

When we reached the tree house we entered and I found a place to sit while the nerdy girl went to write a letter and I sighed audibly.

"I need some armor" I said to myself but the rainbow haired mare heard me and she was looking at me with shock.

"Why would you need armor I mean you are amazing with your sword I doubt anyone could hit you" The rainbow mare stated and everyone was now looking at me in shock.

"It is just a precaution and besides I look really really good in armor" I stated with a grin and i saw the rainbow mare blush and i smiled.

"So I told you my name," I stated, "What are your names?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in equestria" The rainbow pegasus mare now named Rainbow stated.

"I'm Pinkie Pie do you like parties I love parties" The pink mare now named Pinkie stated increadibly quickly.

"I'm Applejack nice to meet ya" the orange cowgirl like mare now named Applejack stated.

"I'm fluttershy" the yellow rather shy pegasus mare now named Fluttershy said in a near whisper.

"I'm rarity and I must say darling your clothes are so old fashioned" The posh white unicorn mare now named Rarity said with truth because I mean these clothes are old.

"I am Twilight Sparkle the prized student of princess celestia" The nerdy unicorn now named Twilight stated.

"I'm Applebloom" The small yellow red haired filly now named Applebloom stated.

"I'm Sweetie Belle" The small white pink and purple haired filly now named Sweetie stated

"And i'm Scootaloo" the small orange purple haireded filly now named Scootaloo stated.

"Well nice to meet you all" I said with a smile before a large flash was sent out and I looked around and I was covering my eyes while walking and I ended up tripping over the couch and landing on my back with my legs over my head and my ass raised to the sky.

"What the hell was that and why was it so bright" I shouted from my position on the ground and I heard rainbow laughing along with the others and two new people.

"Yeh yeh laugh it up but I hope you know your all staring at my ass right" I said with a grin and the mares all blushed and looked away while the fillies just looked confused but the two new arrivals just kept staring and I sighed as I rose to my feet.

"So wassup i'm Guts I am the band of the hawks ends raider division leader or at least I used to be before I quit and I guess that makes me and ex mercenary oh and I am single by the way" I said with a grin making the mares stare at me in shock and the two new arrivals blush.

"I am Princess Celestia and I control the day" The name named Celestia stated.

"and we art Princess Luna and we control the night" The now named Luna stated and I looked at her before a small pink tint came to my cheeks.

"I can see why you control the night" I said nervously and luna was staring at me in shock and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I always prefered the night over the day," I stated "No offense to you Celestia and I also always found the night beautful and you fit the bill perfectly" I stated nervously and luna looked shocked as a blush came to her face and I smiled at her.

"Hey don't be shy I was just stating a fact oh and is there anywhere I can get some custom made armor and maybe a new sword" I asked with a smile and celestia nodded but said I would need to be a guard to get them and I smiled at her.

"Where do I sign up for this guard because it has been a long time since I had a job to do" i said honestly and luna said I could join her guard which made me smile.

I left the library with celestia and luna and we walked towards a golden carriage that was going to be pulled by two pegasus stallions and i smiled at them as I got on the carriage with celestia and luna. The pegasi took off and we began going toward canterlot and when we landed I got off the carriage with a smirk with celestia and luna getting off after me before we began walking towards the night guards barracks. I entered the night guard barracks after luna and I frowned when I saw how good it looked and I looked at luna with a slight glare and she noticed it and stared at me in shock.

"We are soldiers not civilians we should not have such good accomadations if we will hardly be inside them unless we are sleeping" I said truthfully and luna stared at me in shock as I left the barracks.

I walked towards the training area and I saw a weird looking machine and it had a pad that said what difficulty I wanted to set it to and I set it to the highest difficulty before entering the arena and as soon as I did a bunch of griffons wearing armor and wielding numerous weapons along with a few dragons appearing and of course a few manticores.

"Intresting," I stated, "Well then bring it on"

The griffons charged me and I drew my huge sword before blocking a blow from a griffon and I followed the block up by doing a spinning slash which allowed me to cleave 15 of the girffons in half with ease before I blocked another strike and I sliced the griffon I had blocked in half before throwing a wide slash and cleaving 6 other griffons in half.

I cleaved another griffon in half and I turned my head to the 230 griffon bodies behind me that were covering the simulated floor with their blood and I turned to the other griffons before dashing towards them. I easily cleaved another 20 griffons in half with 3 strikes before dashing towards the final fifty and I cleaved them into pieces with multiple strikes from my massive sword and now I was looking at the manticores. I growled as I burst towards the 5 manticores and I cleaved the first ones head off with a downwards slash followed by me spinning and slicing two other manticores in half along with the corpse of the manticore I just killed. I burst towards the final two manticores and I finished them off with two swings of my sword which cleaved the manticores diagonally in half.

I looked at the 3 dragons with a smirk as I burst towards one of them and it took to the sky so I jumped onto the arenas wall and I used it as a springboard as I launched myself towards the dragon before I cleaved it's head straight off. I landed on the ground in a roll and I looked at the final two dragons as I charged them slicing the wings off the first dragon and the legs off the second one before I turned around and I cut off the wing of the dragon whose legs I cut of and the legs off the dragon whose wing I had cut off. I finished the two dragoons off by cleaving their heads off. The simulation ended and the bodies dissapeared as I left the arena sheathing my sword as I did and I heard clapping so I turned and I saw a white unicorn with blue hair wearing purple armor and wielding a spear clapping for me.

"Impressive it would normally take an entire squad of elites to clear that difficulty setting" The unicorn stated with what seemed to be pride and I smiled at him.

"Thanks man but that was nothing impressive" I said honestly hoping the unicorn would be kind if I didn't boast about my skills.

"No honestly that was impressive and that's coming from me the day guards captain" The unicorn stated and I smiled at him before extending my hand to him.

"My name's Guts i'm joining the night guard as of now so we should be seeing more of eachother from now on" I stated with a smile and the unicorn smiled at me.

"and i'm Shining Armor it's a pleasure to meet you" The unicorn now named Shining stated and I nodded at him before I heard a cough and i turned my head only to see Luna and Celestia staring at me and shining with around 500 or so guards dressed in dark blue armor standing behind them.

"Hey Princess I have to ask but when can I go get my armor forged" I asked with a smile.

"You can get your armor forged once you have rested guts" Luna said with a smile which I happily returned before I walked into the night guards barracks with the other night guards following me.

"You can sleep over there" One of the guards said and I smiled before going to the bed and laying down.

"Tomorrow I get to get my armor forged and hopefully a few other things aswell" I said to myself as I thought of forging the dragonslayer and the berserker armor before I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter end.


End file.
